The Rise and Fall of Lucifer
by abdon-zamudio
Summary: The story of how Lucifer became a fallen angel. I wrote this a few seasons ago, and though I'd share.


**_Hi I wrote this story as the description of how Lucifer fell. Enjoy!_**

* * *

_1: In the beginning God created the heaven and the earth. _

"Castiel," called God from the heavens.

A flash of light entered the Lord's kingdom. Gabriel the archangel was sitting eating from a plate of green grapes, squirting the juice from the grapes at his brother Raphael, who was attempting to keep his temper under control. His frown was very apparent, and his annoyance with Gabriel was obvious. His father sat at the edge of a green pasture where white sheep were bleating.

Castiel took a form in front of the rest of the angels who were all murmuring amongst each other. Everything was incredibly bright in heaven, and everything was flashing white images. The Earth, home to humans, was an entirely different plane of existence. The reality of heaven was above and beyond human perception.

"Are you going to greet your brother?" asked the Lord very patiently, looking at Gabriel who was seeing how many grapes he could stuff in his mouth. He looked guiltily at his father.

"Do try and keep up, Gabriel," said the Lord with a sigh.

"Castiel," bellowed Gabriel, "Kneel before your King, the Lord, Our Father and your God, he brought you to the heavens to serve him and worship him from here to eternity-

"Stop with the theatrics, Gabe," said Raphael, sneering.

"What?" asked Gabriel, "I'm just giving our brother a welcome, nothing wrong with that- am I right?"

God closed his eyes and vanished.

"You are a disgrace," said Raphael, annoyed.

"Oh don't be so sour, Raphe," said Gabriel, rolling his eyes.

Castiel was watching the two of them intently, "Who am I?" asked Castiel, "To whom do I belong?"

"That's a new one," said Gabriel, "You're God's son, sweetie, and your name is Castiel."

Castiel furrowed his eyebrows a little and accepted the answer.

"You are to be one of God's warriors," said Raphael, "And you will work under your older brother Gabriel. We fight against the forces of evil to protect this paradise that God has created for his children. It is an honor to be an angel of the Lord."

Castiel bowed his head in acceptance.

"You belong to God," said Gabriel simply. Gabriel- he performed God's kindness. He was a snarky angel, to say the least, but he had a kind face when it was visible beneath his enormous wings. Castiel flapped his wings in imitation and the whole of heaven burned bright with light.

"Whoa there, Castiel," said Gabriel, "You can't just flap those around, dear."

Castiel gave him a curious look.

Metatron gave them both inquisitive looks and began writing in earnest in his scroll. He vanished and went to his Father. Not before Castiel asked him who he was.

"I am the holy scribe," said Metatron in a high and clear voice. He flapped his wings, but it was a gentle gesture even though the pure energy emanating from him was as much as fifty nuclear weapons.

Gabriel took Castiel's arm, "I guess I should introduce you to everyone," he said, smiling cheerfully at Castiel. "We'll have to go to the House of God."

The House of God was a large castle looking structure that was big enough to be a home to an entire city of people, but the presence of angels filled it up to the brim. Castiel looked at his new home in heaven with a sense of wonder. Gabriel smiled at his new brother. He was quite fond of this one. He seemed to be uniquely powerful even though he wasn't an archangel. Gabriel took a mental note to ask God what exactly he had created here.

"You've already met Raphael and Metatron," said Gabriel, "Raphael is an archangel, and he's God's healing force. Michael though-

Gabriel pointed at a stunning angel sitting by himself at the edge of an indoor pool that was overflowing with water flowers. He was tall and had hair the color of the sun. Michael looked up at Castiel and surveyed him silently-

"He's the strong but silent type, God's right hand," said Gabriel in a hushed tone, "My oldest brother, he's not very jokey, I wouldn't try to pull a fast one on him-

"You _do_ realize that I can hear everything you say, Gabriel," said Michael, curling in his soft impossibly fluffy white wings, "Hello, dear Castiel, I am glad my Father created you. This Thursday will always be known as your day, the only angel created on Thursday. Castiel, you are indeed unique amongst the heavenly host."

Castiel met Michael's blue eyes, so simple and loving, and he smiled. Michael nodded courteously and resumed staring into the pool.

"He really likes looking at his own face," said Gabriel, shaking his head, "That dark man in the corner is Uriel, he's really unpleasant most of the time, but you get used to it- you know, it's his modus operandi, what can you do?"

"What is his job?" asked Castiel.

"He is the light of destiny," said Gabriel softly, he looked thoughtful, but then he perked up again, "There is Samael."

Castiel looked over past the great hall he was in and in the courtyard was a tall thin man with a scepter. He looked pale and miserable, and Castiel hesitated before walking nearer. Samael looked up at him with gloomy eyes.

"This is everyone's destiny… I mean people, not us as far as I know," said Gabriel as a matter of factly, "Samael, the angel of death. He really brightens the place up, don't you think?"

Castiel looked a little confused when Gabriel said this. They wandered amidst the gardens of Heaven. Gabriel pointed at an incredibly perfect creature sitting by a fountain, putting his elegant nose and sniffing a red rose.

"That's our _darling _Lucifer," said Gabriel.

The angel glanced over at Castiel. His eyes were two dark pools of black, but they weren't foreboding, they were wide and inviting. Lucifer's hair was as black as raven, while just as luminous, reflective- and his skin as fair as the moon. The red rose to him seemed a little weak in comparison to the red of his lips. Lucifer towered above Gabriel and Castiel, and his presence was demanding, it demanded to be noticed. Lucifer stopped sniffing curiously at the rose, and gave Castiel a warm smile.

"Nobody really says it, but he's totally God's favorite," said Gabriel.

Castiel could see why. Lucifer flapped his wings and they were not like Michael's. They were black and silky. Lucifer was so beautiful; it was beyond Castiel how such a creature could exist, surely God wouldn't want any competition. Lucifer emanated innocence and perfection- how could any father not be completely in love with this child? Castiel wondered to himself.

"Our father has no favorites," said Lucifer simply, "Brother, I am happy to have you here as part of our family. You are special, the only angel born on Thursday. I shared a birth day with Michael, Gabriel, Raphael, Uriel, Sariel, and Samael. Come smell these lovely roses," said Lucifer, taking Castiel's hand and leading him to the roses.

Lucifer was meant to be eternally flawless, just as he was on the Thursday that Castiel was born. He was smitten with Castiel, his younger brother. He sought to teach him about the world and about the heavens. Lucifer was not a warrior. He was a bringer of light, of love and of joy. He was a son of God, just happy to have been brought to life.

Castiel and Lucifer became friends.

Lucifer taught Castiel everything he knew. He told Castiel about everything he thought about, everything he discovered, and he talked the most about how much he loved his Father. Castiel would listen intently, because Lucifer had a way of telling things that made them captivating.

Castiel would sometimes wander the Earth, always keeping a wary eye out for Satan. Nobody had told Castiel what Satan was like though, so he didn't know exactly what it was he was avoiding. Castiel was walking up the stairs of heaven when a child stepped up to him and tugged at his robes.

"Who are you?" asked Castiel.

"Earendel," said the little boy, with bright blue eyes, "Who are you?"

"My name is Castiel, and I am an angel of the Lord," he said without missing a beat.

"I wish to speak to God," the little boy asked, "Will you take me to him?"

Castiel looked at the boy and then nodded, "I will carry you to the heavens."

He took the boy through the golden gates and headed towards the house of God to call on his Father. Lucifer stopped him and gazed curiously upon the boy. "This is no boy, Castiel," said Lucifer softly, "He is a beast- can you not see?"

The little boy's eyes glowed red, "I am the morning star, and I have come for you, Lucifer- the mightiest of Angels."

Castiel looked horrified, "Get him out," he said, panicking.

"Why have you come for me?" asked Lucifer, patiently. His eyes flashed a little, a sort of hunger, some sort of curiosity. Lucifer looked at Castiel for a moment trying to find words, but he settled with, "Leave us be, Castiel. I can take care of this."

Castiel hesitated, but he left to the pastures of heaven by himself.

Lucifer and Earendel went to the gardens and sat amongst the red roses. Earendel vanished and became a black mist around Lucifer, and then into an emerald green snake, looking up at Lucifer with red eyes. He hissed slightly and raised his small head to Lucifer's.

"Why do you stay in heaven?" asked Earendel.

"I love my father," said Lucifer.

"He doesn't love you too much," said the snake, simpering. He had a glint of amusement in his eyes. The serpent looked pleased with himself. It was strange, because it seemed like nothing of note had happened…

"What are you talking about? My father loves me the _best_," said Lucifer, and he found himself sneering at the snake that coiled up in his lap. The serpent caught onto that, it didn't seem like much but it was something to latch onto. Lucifer had pride. He had pride for "good reasons", the snake reasoned with himself. After all, Lucifer was the most beautiful and powerful of all the angels. He had good rational in believing God would love him the best.

"Why not come with me?" asked the snake, "And you can be a king, a king of the underworld, a king of _Hell."_

Lucifer shook his head vigorously.

"Adam and Eve live in the garden of Eden," began the snake, "Your father told them not to eat from the tree of knowledge. They didn't listen," saidthe snake.

"Everything will go according to my Father's plan," said Lucifer.

"He loves them more though, why not show him that _you _are better than these foul creatures? Besides, the fall of man wasn't really part of his plan." asked the snake.

"I don't understand," said Lucifer quietly. He picked up the snake gently and walked to the gates of Heaven and cast him out onto the Earth. It was too late though; the seed of doubt had already been planted, because Lucifer was quiet following the incident- always appearing to be deep in thought.

Lucifer visited with his father.

"Father, is it true? Do you love the humans more than me?"

"Love isn't like that, Lucifer," said God, "I don't love them more or less."

Lucifer sputtered a bit at this, he was already falling from his own grace, and "They are disgusting creatures-

"You insult my creations?" asked God, sounding pleasant, but there was a challenge in his voice. Lucifer shuddered at the sound.

"I'm sorry Father," said Lucifer, and he left to be alone.

He didn't want to doubt his Father, but he was itching for something, he wasn't satisfied in heaven. He needed to speak to the serpent again. The serpent had been waiting for him; he had known Lucifer was susceptible to falling with just a little prodding in the right direction.

The serpent, Earendel, was sunbathing on a rock in the desert.

"You, Earendel," snapped Lucifer, "What did you mean, I could be a king?"

Lucifer tried not to think about how he had hardly hesitated getting to the point.

"Somewhere deep in this Earth lies a place of fire and brimstone," said the serpent, lazily flicking his tail, almost gesturing around him. "The human's will always fail, it's inevitable. They are stupid and selfish, yet God wishes to reward them in heaven when they die if only they believe. Why not grant them retribution? Do you really think men like Cain deserve to go to heaven? We can avenge, give revenge for poor Abel. Satan is not _bad, _sweet Lucifer, it's just… different."

"Different," said Lucifer, "I wish for justice."

"Then justice you shall have, there is an empty throne waiting to be taken," said the serpent, "If not you, who? If not now, when?"

Lucifer had made his decision.

And Lucifer fell. He resented his father for his obvious love of humans despite their inability to obey him. Lucifer didn't want to be the greatest angel, he wanted more. He journeyed out of heaven.

"Lucifer," shouted Castiel, following his most beloved brother, his feet padding on the gold streets of heaven. Castiel felt sick, watching his brother, that lovely Lucifer who was dejected and abandoning heaven. Lucifer halted at the tall gates and turned to Castiel.

"Little brother," he said, embracing Castiel, "The Angel of Thursday, your creation was a blessing to me, Castiel." Lucifer gave the same smile to Castiel as he did the first time they saw each other. Lucifer was glowing. Castiel sighed long and deep.

"Why are you leaving?" asked Castiel, "I don't want you to leave," he added meekly.

"Brother," said Lucifer, "I want to punish the sinners, grant retribution… I want to be a just ruler. I cannot sit by while my Father just curses the humans, but loves them regardless of their incredible stupidity. I have it in me to rule legions of demons-

"Satan, the adversary- are you fraternizing with him?" asked Castiel, breathing out.

"No," said Lucifer, "No, I don't think so. I'm in control. Satan is a spirit, Castiel. Only the weak cannot cast him out."

"With the help of God, they can," said Castiel.

"You are a good soldier, a good friend, a good brother, and I love you," said Lucifer, and Castiel met Lucifer's eyes, his mysterious almost black as coal eyes, "Stay in heaven. Stay because you have nothing else you want to fight for. I do, and perhaps one day you will understand."

"What are you fighting for?" asked Castiel.

"Myself," said Lucifer, running a hand through his thick curls, "Something tells me you would rather rebel for something far nobler, until then- Castiel. Until then, stay safe."

"Lucifer," called Castiel, as Lucifer had one delicate foot outside of the gates, "I love you, too," he said, "Always. If you ever come back, I'll welcome you with open arms."

"Thank you, brother," whispered Lucifer, and he fell.

He fell incredibly hard, and into the arms of Satan. Lucifer had noble intentions, and he paved the road to Hell with his good intentions. Satan curled into Lucifer's body and made himself at home; together they became the morning star. Together, Lucifer became a paradox- he was a Prince of Darkness, but a bringer of light. Except "light" wasn't necessarily streams of energy, it was knowledge. Lucifer felt that humans deserved knowledge.

Castiel was left with Lucifer's parting words

_Something tells me you would rather rebel for something far nobler._

He wasn't sure what that meant.


End file.
